Better Place
by HALL ZONE
Summary: Quero acreditar que dessa vez é de verdade.Me salve do meu medo.Me dê algo em que eu possa acreditar.Faça do meu coração um lugar melhor."
1. Chapter 1

"_Toda minha agonia se vai  
Quando você me aperta em seu abraço_

_Salve-me do meu medo_

_Faça isso ir embora_

_Faça do meu coração um lugar melhor"_

**Better Place **

_

* * *

**Visão da Kirika**_

Certa vez tive um sonho, sei que ele era importante, mas não consigo me lembrar dele. Muitas coisas se passaram dentro da minha cabeça não consigo explicar a maioria delas como não consigo explicar ou entender o motivo de eu ainda estar viva. Eu deveria estar morta, eu mereço morrer, entretanto estou aquecida numa cama que conheço bem e sei que tem alguém com os olhos fixos em mim. Ela parece preocupada embora esteja com uma face serena.

Lembro de ter prometido fazer chá quando voltasse pelo visto ainda não cumpri, ela também não. Será que cumprirá a promessa que me fez algum dia?

- Que bom que você acordou tava tentando me assustar? – perguntou com certo divertimento em suas palavras

- Eu conseguiria te assustar?Você tem medo de alguma coisa?

- Talvez tema não ter todas as respostas para as suas perguntas. Posso responder algumas se você quiser.

- Por quanto tempo estive dormindo?

- Três dias inteiros a manhã que está vendo é o quarto dia. O ferimento era mais grave do que havia imaginado, mas você ficará bem.

- Quais são as recomendações?

- Nada de esforço, movimentos bruscos, caminhadas muito longas. Ter uma alimentação reforçada, saudável e descansar bastante.

- Por quanto tempo?

- Duas semanas no máximo. Quer perguntar mais alguma coisa?

- Já sentiu medo de perder algo que nunca realmente teve?

- Posso responder mais tarde?

- Acho que sim.

* * *

**_Visão da Mirelle_**

Fiquei mais tranqüila quando ela acordou esses três dias foram longos e difíceis. Tive tempo para terminar de ajeitar o apartamento. Ele estava em ordem, tudo voltava aos poucos para o seu devido lugar.

Ela parecia bem zonza, também pudera, ela levou um tiro que era para mim. Eu não a deixei morrer, na verdade matei meu orgulho e implorei para que vivesse. A idéia de perdê-la era insuportável. Mas como perder algo que você realmente nunca teve? Aquela pergunta me pegou de surpresa, eu tive medo como ainda tenho medo de perder algo que nunca tive. Ela.

Como dizer isso a Kirika?Eu que jurei matá-la por duas vezes... Agora não vejo minha vida sem ela. Eu deveria dizer a verdade o problema é que não sei direito o que sinto ou eu não esteja querendo ver que algo mudou dentro de mim.

Eu cometi o maior dos erros. Me apeguei. Fiz tudo por essa pessoa e farei infinitamente mais se ela precisar. Pela primeira vez na minha vida desejei ser feliz e quando a trouxe de volta senti que havia feito algo bom. Fez bem para mim mesmo embora saiba que nada será como antes, pois sinto que há algo diferente, algo que não consigo explicar. Tenho medo de perder Kirika para a escuridão do passado e principalmente por temer não encontrar a luz do futuro que prometi dar á ela. Encontrar a luz foi o que eu disse.

Essa promessa não irá quebrar.

- Mirelle (chamou com aquele sotaque japonês)

- O que é?

- Por que você não me deixou morrer?Por que você foi atrás de mim?

- São muitas perguntas, infelizmente não tenho as respostas. Não sei o que te dizer. Você pode me dar um tempo?

- Acho que sim.

_

* * *

**Visão do narrador**_

Aquelas perguntas ecoavam dentro da cabeça da jovem francesa por mais que pensasse não conseguiu encontrar nenhuma das respostas. Estava exausta, pois não dormia direito a três noites. Teve que acalmar os delírios da companheira nas noites anteriores. Cuidar da jovem japonesa foi algo muito cansativo e bom (esse sentimento era inexplicável) afinal nunca havia cuidado de ninguém.

- Mirelle você está bem? – vendo a francesa apoiar o rosto nas mãos

- Estou um pouco cansada só isso. Não se preocupe.

- Por que não dorme um pouco ainda está cedo.

- Parece uma boa idéia.

Mirelle colocou suas pernas na cama de modo que não incomodasse Kirika e se acomodou na cadeira. Não demorou muito e ela adormeceu, parecia tão desconfortável. _"Será que ela tem dormido nessa cadeira todos esses dias?"_. A jovem japonesa pela primeira vez havia visto Mirelle adormecer, tão bonito que acabou sorrindo ao vê-la desse jeito tão vulnerável.

Kirika acabou adormecendo com a mão em um dos joelhos na jovem francesa.

* * *

_Não acredito que seja real  
Tudo que eu sinto_

_Eu não consigo acreditar que você está aqui._

_Eu achei o paraíso em seus olhos_

_Sinto meu coração começar a tremer_

_ Sempre que você está por perto_

**Continua...**

**

* * *

Nota da Autora:**

**Olá gente!**

**Eu sei esse cap. é muito**** curto mais caps virão.**

** Como será a vida das duas mãos dos Soldats?Elas encontrarão a luz?Isso será possível?Os Soldats voltarão a incomodá-las?Perguntas e respostas virão no proximo cap de Better Place!!Mandem Reviews!Bjos  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Eu sei que preciso somente de sua voz_

_Guardando minhas palavras somente pra você_

_Segurando minhas mãos você sorri de novo_

_  
Eu não conseguiria te ver longe de mim_

_  
Eu percebo isso agora_

_Eu te sinto ao meu lado_

_  
E eu tenho certeza que não consigo te esquecer_

_Você está vivendo em mim"_

**Better Place

* * *

  
**

**Visão da Kirika**

Tem sido difícil para mim, ficar nessa cama, vendo o desconforto que causo em Mireyu, claro que há seu lado bom. Posso observar como o é o rosto dela adormecido. Ela fica tão indefesa, tão vulnerável. Parece um verdadeiro anjo, acho que ela deve ser algo parecido com isso, pois até agora ela tem tido nobreza e cuidado comigo. Quero saber o motivo, quero saber tantas coisas dela, mas eu não tenho coragem de perguntar nada. Ela também não me pergunta nada além de _"Tá se sentindo melhor?" _

Na manhã seguinte eu me esforcei bastante e consegui levantar da cama sem acordar Mireyu que estava dormindo naquela maldita cadeira. O apartamento estava em ordem, minha planta bem cuidada...

- Quer abrir os pontos novamente?

- Desculpe não quis te acordar

- Não se preocupe. Pelo visto você ta melhor... Fico feliz – disse ela dando um vago sorriso – Quer comer alguma coisa?

- Não estou com fome.

- Você ainda quer viver nesse apartamento?

Não entendi muito bem aquela pergunta. Ela continuou dizendo:

- Apesar de eu gostar daqui, este lugar não nos trás boas lembranças.

- Este não é o seu apartamento?Por que você quer se livrar dele?

- È tão difícil para você dizer sim ou não?

Mireyu havia se aborrecido, tinha me esquecido como ela era bonita daquele jeito, eu já via visto quase todas as feições do rosto dela e todas elas me encantavam de forma inexplicável.

- Se você acha que mudar de apartamento é algo grande demais podemos viajar por um tempo, você poderia melhorar no campo.

- Posso viajar nessas condições?Você não me deixa nem levantar da cama...

- Foi recomendação médica... Ar puro, tranqüilidade. Acho que em Paris isso não é possível, mas em algum lugar no campo isso seria mais fácil de encontrar.

- Quando partimos?

- Em 1 hora.

Eu caminhava com dificuldade, Mireyu respeitava o meu limite como da ultima vez que levei um tiro nas costas. Tratou de me colocar bem confortável no carro, só aquela caminhada até ali já havia me deixado exausta tanto é que dormi a viagem praticamente toda. Somente vi de relance as mudanças na paisagem. Grandes campos vinham surgindo, eles eram tão bonitos que pareciam irreais.

* * *

**Visão do Narrador**

Mirelle havia levado Kirika para o interior da França. Elas ficaram hospedadas num solar que a francesa havia alugado por uma temporada inteira. O chalé ficava de frente para um lago esverdeado e no horizonte erguiam-se belas serras de cor marrom e verde, pois o outono estava próximo. Levar Kirika para lá significava descanso e paz. Algo que nenhuma das duas teve em vida. A francesa havia feito uma promessa. Encontrar a Luz. Seria a paz?O solar era tranqüilo, a paz talvez estivesse ali.

Kirika havia dormido praticamente o dia inteiro. Sem ver o lugar onde ela ficaria com a francesa pelo resto da temporada. Um pouco antes do final da tarde elas chegaram ao solar, Mirelle ao ver que Kirika estava rendida ao sono carregou Kirika até o quarto, o único que havia no Solar.

- Pelo menos tem um sofá.

Mirelle tratou de arrumar as coisas antes de ir dormir.

Na manhã seguinte Kirika acordou bem disposta, sonhou que tinha sido tomada nos braços de um anjo, não consegui ver direito seu rosto somente via a luz que emanava dele a envolver por completo. A japonesa sentiu seu corpo aquecer de algo arrebatador, um sono tranqüilo e cheio de paz. Ela percebeu como o quarto de casal que estava era bonito e acolhedor, mas faltava alguém, a pessoa que havia lhe salvado de todas as formas até então desconhecidas pela japonesa. Kirika trocou a roupa dormida por um roupão, enquanto fazia isso ela escutou algo novo, uma música suave entoada por um piano. Curiosa e meio apreensiva ela seguiu o som que vinha da sala. Foi quando avistou Mirelle ao piano, a luz do sol entrava pela janela tornando aquela visão tão bela quanto irreal. Só havia aquela melodia e Mirelle em completa sintonia, Kirika ficou imóvel e acreditou estar sonhando, pois o tal anjo ainda estava lá.

Ela sentiu algo diferente do que havia sentido em seu primeiro sonho de anos. A tranqüilidade foi substituída por uma inquietação, seu coração batia tão forte, parecia que havia corrido uma milha, o ar faltou. Era como e sua vida estivesse sendo sugada.

"_Eu devo estar sonhando, Mireyu é você?"_ pensava consigo mesma.

- Que bom que você acordou – disse Mirelle ao se levantar do piano indo em direção a cozinha – Espero não ter te acordado e...

Mirelle teve suas palavras roubadas ao sentir Kirika abraçada em suas costas. Sentiu as lágrimas da menina mais nova molharam sua camiseta branca, havia desespero na japonesa, uma tristeza tão grande. Embora Mirelle quisesse enxugar as lágrimas de Kirika, ela permaneceu imóvel, incapaz de fazer alguma coisa somente ouviu o choro de sua companheira.

* * *

**Visão da Mirelle**

Nesses últimos dias pude conhecer um pouco mais dela. A garota antes sem passado agora vivendo meu presente e meu futuro. Vejo a inquietação dela e sua vontade de sair de vez da cama. Deve ser difícil ficar tão dependente.

Navegando na rede vejo um solar maravilhoso no interior, talvez seja melhor para ela passar um tempo longe de Paris, o campo pode fazer bem a nós duas, sei que ela não vai querer se mudar daqui a princípio ainda sim perguntei. Quero que ela fale comigo, sobre o que quer, o que sente seus planos e sonhos para o futuro, quero fazer parte da vida dela. E principalmente quero saber se ela quer fazer parte da minha vida. Se ela não quiser podemos ter outra, deixar tudo para trás, eu só preciso que ela diga isso para mim.

Tive muito cuidado com ela no trajeto até o carro, quase me arrependi da idéia vendo como ela ainda estava debilitada. Quase ri, pois ela fingiu estar bem o tempo todo, fingiu que não estava doendo e desconfortável. Odeio isso em você Kirika, assim você esconde seus sentimentos de mim.

Sabia que a viagem iria ser exaustiva para ela, mas ainda precisávamos ver algo novo, algo realmente bom.

Chegamos ao Solar à tarde, mas ela só acordaria no dia seguinte. Tratei de colocá-la na cama com cuidado para não perturbar seus sonhos. Nunca a tive tão perto de mim e nunca pensei em tantas coisas em tão pouco tempo. Coisas que eu não deveria pensar, não daquele jeito. Eu não acredito que farei isso

- Durma bem – lhe dei um leve beijo em sua bochecha.

Pensei em fazer coisa pior.

- Ainda bem que tem um sofá.

Eu dormi, mas em minha mente vinha tudo o que havia passado. Como minha família reagiria no pós- vida vendo a filha deles vivendo com seu algoz?Eu sei o que Kirika fez nada do que fizermos apagará o passado, mas o que me passa pela mente agora no que se refere ao futuro é algo bem diferente do que havia planejado ao conhecê-la. Vejo o sol entrar pela janela e constato que dormi muito pouco embora eu esteja com uma estranha disposição.

Avisto um piano perto da janela. _"Será que ainda sei tocar?"_ Não consigo me lembrar de nenhuma canção excerto a que minha mãe havia me ensinado. Eu queria ser pianista quando criança, encantar os outros com minha música. Hoje sou uma artista que pinta os traços da morte mesmo com esse pensamento a melodia saiu. Lembrei da minha mãe. Eu era feliz naquele tempo... Será que vou conseguir me sentir assim de novo?

Percebi a presença de Kirika, deve ser diferente me ver ao piano...

- Espero não ter te acordado...

Senti o abraço desesperado, suas lágrimas molhando minha camisa. Eu sei em quem ela está pensando, eu sei quem ela está vendo. Isso me perturbou tanto que fiquei incapaz de me mover.

* * *

**Continua...**

**Nota da autora: Bom gente terminou mais um cap. De Better Place. Em quem Kirika estava pensando?Como ficará a relação dela com Mirelle. Muitas coisas acontecerão... Nos próximos caps.**

**Desde já agradeço pelas reviews!Mandem mais!^^**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Tento ouvir o falar do teu silêncio_

_E você que conhece o mapa da minha alma  
Já sabe que há um mundo por trás do meu olhar  
Sabe abrir minhas portas perguntando-me se tudo vai bem  
Ou algo vai mal_

_Agora eu percebi que eu realmente não sabia _

_Se não percebeu, você significa tudo_

_Achei alguma coisa verdadeira  
E todo mundo está olhando  
Achando que estou ficando louca "_

**Better Place**

* * *

**VISÃO DA MIRELLE**

Aquele abraço apertado em meio a um mar de lágrimas. O choro dela, desesperado, amargo cheio de culpa. Ela está vendo a minha mãe, sei que me pareço com ela ainda mais depois de ter tocado... Não sei o que fazer

Deve ser uma dor insuportável olhar para mim e se lembrar do passado .Como poderemos ter um futuro?Diz, você pode sentir algo além de dor ao olhar para mim Kirika?Isso é o que importa. Pode haver esperança em nosso futuro se você deixar tudo para trás, se eu deixar tudo para trás. Será que consigo não pensar no que aconteceu?

Prometo me esforçar.

Nunca pensei que seria tão penoso ouvir o choro dela, por favor não peça desculpas...Eu sei o quanto você lamenta,se culpa mas isso tem que acabar ou nada dará certo...Talvez eu não consiga..

- Não chore – disse a ela – Assim fica difícil

Mas Kirika não me ouviu, Deus porque ela tem que complicar tudo?Se ela continuar a chorar desse jeito pode até abrir os pontos.

Dei um jeito de afrouxar seu abraço e enfrentei sua face. Aqueles olhos afogados num mar de tristeza sem fim, como isso me doe.

- Por favor, não chore pode te fazer mal

- Ah eu sinto tanto! –me abraçando bem forte – Eu... Eu. Eu

Kirika desmaiou me causando uma onda de pânico. Precisava reanimá-la depressa. Sem pensar direito a levei para o banheiro e a coloquei debaixo da água fria do chuveiro. Ela acordou de supetão chegou até ser hilário, pois ela quase se afogou me fazendo entrar no chuveiro também para desperta-la direito

- Você está bem? –segurando o seu rosto desorientado entre minhas mãos, acho que cometi um erro, pois várias coisas me passaram pela cabeça. Talvez eu deva me fazer suficientemente clara nas minhas intenções. Deus no que eu to pensando?

- Mireyu?

O que eu faço?Não me parece justo ir em frente sem ter certeza de como me sinto, eu não poderia brincar com algo tão sério até porque isso pode ser loucura da minha cabeça e com certeza ela não deve pensar desse jeito...

Com muita dificuldade me afastei dela sentando no lado oposto do chuveiro, abatida por um cansaço inexplicável

- Você está bem?

Ela demorou um pouco para me responder, notei que Kirika não queria me encarar... Será vergonha?Medo?Culpa?Seria tão mais fácil se ela ao menos me falasse "Mirelle não quero te ver nunca mais ou não consigo nem te olhar, por favor, acaba logo comigo, você prometeu que iria me matar" Eu prometi. Eu prometi tantas coisas, pelo visto não vou poder cumprir muitas delas. Só de pensar nessa possibilidade senti uma angustia quase que imediata.

Saí do banheiro em seguida atormentada pelas coisas que me vieram à cabeça. Tudo inclusive dar um rumo na minha vida e na dela, colocar as coisas nos seus devidos lugares... Tudo em seu devido lugar.

È melhor preparar o café da manhã.

* * *

**Visão da Kirika**

Antes era aquela cadeira infeliz agora Mireyu está dormindo no sofá, antes dividíamos uma cama quando havia uma promessa de morte entre nós. Ela não se importava em dormir ao meu lado agora quando nos tornamos amigas ela dorme numa cadeira, num sofá em qualquer lugar que fique longe de mim. Por que Mirelle não chega e deita ao meu lado de uma vez?Esta cama é tão fria sem ela...

Por que ficou tudo tão diferente?Meses atrás eu podia olhar bem para aqueles olhos azuis dela, podia chegar perto dela... Tem sido difícil não consigo suportar os olhos dela em mim, é como se ela estivesse lendo a minha mente,sinto algo aquecer aqui dentro. O que será isso?Adoro quando ela sorri para mim, sei que aquele sorriso me pertence, aquela gentileza e até mesmo aquele olhar que me incomoda, mas me preocupo quando está indiferente. Quero que Mireyu seja feliz do mesmo jeito que eu sou quando estou com ela. Lembro que eu disse uma vez que não me importava em ser morta por ela isso não mudou, pois para mim não é possível viver sem ela.

Parece inacreditável, mas é assim que me sinto. Sentir é algo novo e perturbador. Segui aquele som, nunca tinha sido acordada com algo tão suave e triste, caminhei até a sala e vi algo lindo. Era Mireyu ela estava tocando piano, entretanto algo estava errado comigo... Meus olhos transbordaram o desespero que gritava dentro de mim, senti um estalo aqui dentro. Percebi que a muralha que eu havia posto em volta do meu coração havia desabado. Entrei em colapso

- Eu sinto tanto – disse a ela aos pratos enquanto ela me olhava com preocupação e outra coisa que não pude entender, mas ela precisa saber como me sinto, eu preciso dizer – Eu... Eu... Eu

Meu corpo me traiu e desfaleceu antes que eu pudesse terminar. Senti a água bater contra o meu corpo e as mãos frias dela no meu rosto. Ela nunca chegou tão perto de mim. Prendi um pouco minha respiração enquanto afundava na profundidade daqueles olhos azuis... Nunca havia percebido o quanto eles eram bonitos, como eu gostava deles e como eles me miravam de forma diferente, ela nunca havia me olhado daquele jeito.

- Mireyu

Ela se afastou de mim perguntando se eu estava bem. Olhei para ela e fiquei muda. A água havia deixado sua blusa branca meio que transparente e colada em seu corpo... Não consegui olha para Mireyu... Não consegui enfrentar seus olhos... Escondi minha vergonha por ter pensado em como ela era linda.

* * *

**Visão do Narrador**

Mirelle saiu do banheiro depressa, o dia mal havia começado e já ouve pensamentos para a semana inteira. Trocou a roupa molhada por um roupão e foi preparar o café da manhã.

-Preciso de um chá de Camomila

Depois de uns 15 minutos Kirika foi caminhando para a sala de jantar. A Japonesa se sentia melhor estranhamente melhor. Sentando-se a frente da loira Kirika devorou seu café em silêncio observando Mirelle uma vez e outra, a francesa lia um jornal "atenciosamente" não olhando para Kirika uma vez sequer.

- Quer caminhar um pouco e conhecer a propriedade? –perguntou Mirelle- Está um dia bem arejado e você pode gostar da vista.

- Claro.

Logo depois do café Kirika e Mirelle puseram roupas leves e saíram para conhecer o Solar. Caminhando com vagar as duas damas da Morte contemplavam um lugar que respirava vida, as serras ao horizonte e a lagoa banhada pelos raios de sol. Depois de um bom tempo as duas se sentaram no final do pequeno trapiche, Kirika sentia uma tranqüilidade incomum para ela.

-Gostaria de pintar aqui?

- Isso seria ótimo.

- Achou este lugar isolado demais?

- Não, nós precisávamos de um lugar assim. Tranqüilo.

Kirika fez uma expressão de dor causando certa preocupação em sua companheira

- Está doendo de novo. Desculpe-me não deveria ter feito você caminhar tanto

"_Desculpe_" Aquela palavra era nova. Mirelle nunca havia se desculpado ou Kirika não sabia bem o real significado dessa palavra.

- Venha vamos voltar

Mirelle ofereceu apoio como várias vezes havia feito só que dessa vez era diferente das outras, havia algo diferente. Kirika sentiu Mirelle envolver sua cintura com um dos braços trazendo-a para junto de si. Com um movimento firme e suave Kirika estava de pé frente a ela, novamente encarando aqueles olhos azuis, a japonesa não sabia como seu braço foi parar envolta do pescoço de Mirelle que cravava os olhos nela.

Kirika sentiu sua proximidade de Mirelle aumentar a tal ponto se sentir a respiração da francesa queimar as maçãs do seu rosto.A japonesa não ouviu e viu nada além da respiração de Mirelle, os olhos dela e seus lábios vermelhos tão próximos e tão convidativos. Sim Kirika lembrava do que Cloe havia feito, mas dessa vez era completamente diferente, tudo era diferente. Tudo parecia tão perfeito e incerto, parecia loucura. "_Isso não está certo"_

- Não pense em nada Kirika apenas olhe para mim...

* * *

**Continua...**

**Nota da autora: Bom gente aqui acaba mais um cap. De Better Place,espero que tenham gostado ^^. Muitas coisas virão aguardem...^^**


	4. Chapter 4

"_De fato estou às voltas com as análises de consciência  
Eu amadureci débitos com a minha introspecção_

_Eu queria poder carregar  
Seu sorriso no meu coração  
Nas horas em que minha vida parece tão triste  
Isto me faria acreditar  
No que o futuro nos reserva_

_Por que não podemos falar disso?  
Por que não podemos descobrir isso?_

_Você me faz pensar nesse sentimento que tenho por você_

_Devo ficar ou devo ir  
Pare com esse jogo que você sabe que não é justo"_

**Better Place

* * *

  
**

**Visão do Narrador**

Kirika sentia a respiração quente de sua parceira, aqueles olhos azuis que pareciam tão profundo quanto o oceano, seus grandes cabelos dourados... Ela parecia um anjo... O anjo dos seus sonhos mais íntimos. A dor da bala já não incomodava mais, nem o cansaço, nada importa mais a não ser ela.

A japonesa sentia o batimento acelerado do seu coração à medida que Mirelle se aproximava cada vez mais e mais. Kikira, a verdadeira Noir possuía sentidos altamente aguçados, se livrar do abraço de Mirelle não seria difícil mesmo estando debilitada como estava, no entanto ela estava incapaz de mover um músculo sequer e se o fizesse ele seria para acabar de vez com aquela distância absurda entre elas. Que agora ela considerava absurdamente grande.

Todo e qualquer pensamento foi ignorado por Mirelle, pois ela estava certa que era uma loucura o que estava prestes a fazer, já com Kirika seus pensamentos, medos e dores foram bloqueados pelos olhos da francesa que viajavam por todo seu rosto. Sentiu a mão da francesa em sua nuca, a viu umedecer os lábios antes de fechar os olhos lentamente.

Mirelle lhe deu um beijo cheio de ternura embora transmitisse confusão em meio a uma segurança incomum.

**Visão da Kirika

* * *

  
**

O passeio tinha sido muito agradável embora eu me sentisse cansada, aquele lugar era realmente lindo, as serras, o lago, tudo é realmente muito bonito. Poderei me recuperar aqui embora ache que ainda vai faltar alguma coisa para eu me sentir perfeitamente bem, curada das feridas do meu passado e do passado de Mireyu. Depois da caminhada em silêncio a dor e cansaço voltou a me incomodar mesmo com as perguntas banais que Mireyu me fazia.

Duas coisas me chamaram bastante atenção uma foi ela se desculpar. Sei que Mireyu nunca havia dito isso para mim, ela é orgulhosa, segura, uma fortaleza... As minhas muralhas em relação a ela já tinham vindo abaixo faz tempo chego ao ponto de não poder encará-la muito bem sem sentir meu coração acelerar um pouco. Às vezes sinto meu ar faltar quando sinto os olhos dela em mim e verdade seja dita não vou poder agüentar isso por muito tempo.

Sinto o abraço dela quando me a dor voltou a me incomodar, quando notei o quanto ela estava próxima tudo ficou automaticamente amortecido e por um segundo perdi o controle das minhas ações. Onde no mundo eu iria tirar coragem para responder a ela daquele jeito?Eu incitei Mireyu a se aproximar mais de mim, fiquei confusa. O que eu estou fazendo?O que ela está fazendo?Isso não está certo

"_Não pense em nada Kirika apenas olhe para mim" _

Mireyu me beijou. Ela me beijou.

Foi tão suave, tão confuso, me senti na linha tênue entre o certo e errado. Mas eu fiz tanta coisa ruim na minha vida que amar Mireyu me pareceu tão simples ao mesmo tempo a coisa mais difícil que já fiz. Era algo bom.

Lembrei que Cloe havia me beijado... Eu não queria aquele beijo tanto que não respondi, mas este é diferente são os lábios de Mireyu. Os lábios da pessoa mais importante para mim não posso ficar indiferente. Eu quero esse beijo e respondi embora minha reação tenha sido inesperada, pois foi quase imperceptível. Mas ela entendeu a mensagem que eu havia enviado... Se antes estava nervosa agora eu estava eufórica... Não havia mais confusão nos lábios dela... Mireyu me devolveu um beijo mais intenso... E como ela o fez... Achei que morreria ali nos braços dela... Foi emoção demais que acabei não suportando, minhas pernas estavam bambas e vacilaram. Perdi os sentidos.

* * *

**Visão Da Mirelle**

Onde eu estava com a cabeça?Eu beijei Kirika e fiz isso conscientemente, e o pior ela respondeu. Por que você correspondeu?

Senti o pânico dela quando toquei em seus lábios suavemente eu estava pronta para parar com aquela loucura, mas Kirika me fez perder o controle. Ela estava entregue e claro que isso me deixou feliz, sei como ela é inexpressiva às vezes. Não por muito tempo... To tendo alguns problemas para controlar certos pensamentos.

Apesar do susto que ela me deu ao desmaiar fiquei feliz, pois foi um freio, já seria difícil justificar o beijo imagine se eu tivesse decidido seguir em frente. Eu causei tudo isso e não me arrependo de ter feito o que fiz. Faria de novo. Mas não desse jeito, Kirika vai decidir isso se ela quer ou não. Serei paciente. Agora tenho que pensar em como vou encarar Kirika quando ela acordar. Ela vai ficar confusa, eu não pensei nisso. Não pensei em nada a não ser matar esse desejo louco dentro de mim. Não consegui não deu tempo.

O rosto de Kirika adormecido é muito bonito. Tudo nela me encanta e me assusta... Já fui muito longe para me arrepender. Quando você acordar vamos conversar seriamente. Eu vou responder o que você quiser perguntar... Já não posso adiar mais isso.

_Todos os obstáculos no meu caminho  
Estão agora desaparecendo todo dia  
Agora estou chegando mais perto_

_Tudo o que me lembro é um momento  
A tristeza está desaparecendo_

_Porque eu tentaria negar isso?  
A maioria dos meus sonhos são uma confusão_

_Eu sinto isso, você pensa em mim  
Eu sei, você me guarda em seus braços  
Diga pra mim, que você me ama_

**Continua...

* * *

  
**

**Nota da autora: Estamos de volta!Primeiramente eu gostaria de me desculpar pelo atraso...**

**Bom gente mais um cap. Better Place acabou e estamos chegando a um ponto crucial na história. Não posso adiantar nada do próximo cap. Mandem reviewes!Um super beijo e até a semana que vem!**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Ela esta sorrindo tão docemente agora  
Eu espero que ela fique aqui  
bem mais do que eu ficarei  
Meu coração a ama com cada batida agora_

_Não é possível que você não veja  
Que eu quero que você fique_

_Os desafios que nós passamos eram difíceis.  
Eles são mais duros agora.  
Até mesmo quando nós pensamos que tivemos o bastante._

_Toque minhas lágrimas com seus lábios  
Toque meu mundo com a ponta dos seus dedos "  
_

**Better Place**

**Visão Mirelle**

Vai ser muito difícil explicar o que aconteceu, mesmo que eu queira não posso justificar o que fiz. Não pode haver nenhuma explicação lógica, eu fiz o que fiz estando bem ciente das minhas ações embora tenha ignorado completamente as conseqüências de tais acontecimentos. Não posso pedir desculpa porque não há arrependimento nem por um segundo sequer e agora agravei as coisas. Ficou mais confuso do que já era, mas... Foi bom... Muito bom.

Não sei quando foi ela passou a me chamar a atenção de outro jeito, não é comum para eu ficar encantado por alguém. Ainda mais por quem...

Sentada ao lado da cama vejo Kirika dormir calmamente, serena e aparentemente tranqüila. Tudo que eu não estou no momento. Estou nervosa, sinto um pouco de culpa por ter forçado a barra, mas achei que já desperdicei minutos demais da minha vida. Não agüento mais a dúvida e nem a sobra do passado. Se vamos que olhar para frente vamos deixar tudo para trás de uma vez.

-Kirika acorde temos que conversar

Ela abriu os olhos com certa dificuldade parecia meio desorientada

- Mireyu?

- Você está bem?Está se sentido melhor?

Ficou um silêncio incômodo entre nós, percebi que eu deveria começar, pois ela seria capaz de ficar sem dizer uma palavra por horas

- Eu...

- Por quê?Por que você me beijou?

Aquilo me pegou de surpresa e percebi que essa conversa seria mais difícil do que imaginei a principio

- Porque você não gostou?

De todas as respostas que eu podia dar, justamente decidi responder uma pergunta com outra ainda mais embaraçosa.

- Eu não sei o que te responder.

- Diga que gostou porque eu sei que gostou.

"_Isso é hora de ficar contando vantagem"_ pensei com uma raiva mortal de mim mesma.

"_Não perca o foco Mirelle, diga para ela o que você realmente quer dizer"_

- Não estou te reconhecendo - respondeu Kirika com uma tristeza que quase quebra meu coração em dois

- Me desculpe não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Estou perdendo o controle de mim mesma. Deve ser assustador para você.

- È sim, pois eu não sei o que você quer de mim.

- Eu não sou muito verbal e provavelmente não vou conseguir te falar o que eu gostaria. As palavras perdem força e morrem na minha garganta

- Então o que faremos?

- Me pergunte qualquer coisa que eu vou te responder.

- Você gosta de mim?

Fiquei em silencio por alguns segundos, minha cabeça doeu um pouco

-Gosto, gosto muito.

Kirika olhou para mim e me respondeu melancolicamente

-Você faz idéia do que está me dizendo?Isso não é possível.

- O que não é possível?Como quer que eu prove isso para você?

- Você simplesmente não pode.

Aquilo me deixou meio tonta e me aborreceu um pouco. Eu estava assustada, com medo que ela me falasse que era melhor termos vidas separadas

- Eu quero que você diga isso olhando para mim – disse a ela um pouco mais exaltada - Diz para mim o que você quer

Sentei-me ao lado dela

- Você quer ir embora?Quer ter uma vida longe da minha?

Eu estava pressionando Kirika novamente quando deveria estar me desculpando, mas a coragem veio e não consegui me controlar novamente

**Visão do Narrador**

Mirelle olhava bem para o rosto de sua companheira... Kirika estava entrando em pânico novamente. Sentir tudo aquilo que sentia era bom ao mesmo tempo assustador, pois ela não se considerava digna da francesa ou não tinha entendido muito bem o que estava acontecendo consigo mesma

-Eu... Eu...Eu

A francesa se aproximou consideravelmente do rosto de Kirika. A morena sentiu seus músculos travarem novamente

- Diga o que você quer Kirika, pois eu não farei nada do que você não queira fazer

Aquilo saiu como um sussurro, a voz abafada da francesa nublou cada pensamento da cabeça da jovem japonesa

- Eu posso Kirika?Por favor, não desmaie dessa vez.

As damas da Morte trocaram um beijo terno que logo se tornou apaixonado embora houvesse uma estranha tranqüilidade em meio a uma agitação crescente nelas principalmente em Mirelle

- Eu gosto de você Mireyu

- Eu sei, apenas eu que fui cega e não percebi isso antes

- O que somos agora?

- O que você quiser... Ainda não se decidiu?Quem sabe eu não possa ajudar você com isso

De repente a campainha tocou quebrando o clima meio entusiasmado de ambas. Mirelle foi atender a porta com o pleno desejo de matar o infeliz que tinha impedido de seguir adiante

- Brefforl?

**Continua...**

**Pois é gente acabou mais um cap. De Better Place...Estamos na reta por nos acompanhar!E até a proxima**


	6. Chapter 6

**_"Eu desperdicei todos esses anos  
E nada tinha a chance de dar certo_**

**_Eu tenho esperado por um sentimento de lar  
Vida real, pintada numa música  
Uma memória de amor  
Após muito tempo, lar é um lugar  
Onde eu espero pertencer"_**

_**Better Place

* * *

**_

**Visão do Narrador**

Kirika não saiu do quarto, não queria ver quem estava na porta. Mirelle conversara rapidamente com **ele** e não demorou mais de 5 minutos. Boa coisa não era disso a jovem japonesa tinha certeza. E agora?O que Mirelle estará fazendo?

A loira voltou para o quarto onde Kirika parecendo preocupada, tinha tristeza nos belos olhos azuis.

- Eu quero que me escute primeiro antes que qualquer coisa possa ser dita.

Kirika estava apreensiva, seu estava coração apenado, contudo ela ouviria no mais absoluto silêncio

- Aquele homem é um poderoso membro dos Soldats. Nós temos uma espécie de contrato. Eu tenho que fazer umas coisas para ele.

- A que preço? Quanto ele vai te pagar?

- A dívida já foi feita e não foi paga. Eu firmei esse contrato por uma informação. Sem ela eu não teria conseguido fazer nada do que fiz.

- Que informação? –perguntou Kirika com o coração em pedaços

- Onde você estava. Foi ele quem me disse onde era a mansão.

Kirika se surpreendeu com o que Mirelle havia contado. Não deve ter sido fácil para a loira matar o orgulho e se submeter dessa maneira.

- Eu sabia que um dia ele iria me pedir o favor de volta. Só não esperava que fosse em tão pouco tempo- disse Mirelle ao se sentar ao lado da japonesa – Não vou te pedir para me perdoar,nem dizer que não tive escolha simplesmente foi assim.

- E o que você espera que eu faça?

- Eu não quero que você faça nada. Apenas descanse e espere por dias melhores.

- Não estou te entendendo.

-Eu tenho que ir agora – disse Mirelle se levantando.

- O que?

Kirika ficou tonta com que acabara de ouvir. Mirelle estava indo embora?Iria abandoná-la?

A japonesa se levantou da cama com muito esforço tentando em vão alcançar a loira que caminhava às pressas indo em direção a um carro preto que estava estacionado em frente ao solar.

Kirika queria gritar, mas sua voz não saia. Queria correr, mas seu corpo estava fraco demais. Ela somente viu o carro arrancar e se distanciar. Mirelle estava dentro dele indo embora talvez para nunca voltar.

* * *

**Visão da Mirelle**

Eu queria ter um pouco mais de tempo. Tive poucos minutos para tentar fazer valer a minha vida. E agora estou aqui junto com os soldats, as criaturas que mais odeio na face da terra queria eliminá-los assim o mundo seria um pouco melhor.

Mas isso não importa. O meu ódio é muito pequeno comparada a dor que sinto por ter ido embora sem poder dizer nada a Kirika,lembro claramente como ela me olhou com assombro eu a magoei novamente.

Nunca vou me perdoar por isso.

Sete trabalhos, sete missões quase impossíveis de serem feitas e o prêmio a esperança de voltar para Kirika com a promessa de paz entre os Soldats e nós.

Devia estar louca quando fiz o contrato, não tinha outro jeito. Ou era assim ou eu perderia Kirika para sempre. Arrisquei e a consegui de volta, agora arrisco tudo na esperança de poder ter longos dias, ter bastante tempo para tentar construir algo bom para nós duas. Isso me alegra e me machuca ao mesmo tempo sabendo que feri a pessoa que mais amo na vida.

"_Amo?" me questionei "Mirelle você tem idéia do que está dizendo?"_

Provavelmente não.

* * *

**Visão Da Kirika**

Mirelle foi embora. Ela foi embora.

Até então eu não sabia o que significava sentir dor. Eu senti o gosto amargo, foi pior do que a dor da bala. Senti vontade de morrer.

Nunca chorei tanto na vida, chorei até ser vencida pelo sono, até não ter forças, até minha cabeça latejar em uma dor violenta.

As lágrimas de um coração quebrado, lançado no escuro por ela. A pessoa que mais me importava na vida.

Mirelle eu te odeio tanto quanto sou capaz de amar você. Digo isso sem medo agora por que três dias longos já se passaram e pude clarear meu sentimento, pensar nele e ver que eu realmente entreguei a você o melhor que havia em mim. Meu passado, meu futuro. Tudo que eu podia dar e para quê?

Não sinto gosto da comida, nem a brisa vinda do lago, as serras estam cinzentas assim como o resto de mim está envolto num inverno eterno.

Se não bastasse ainda aparece um carteiro me entregando uma correspondência. Será você resolveu dizer adeus?Não foi mulher suficiente para dizer isso olhando nos meus olhos.

"_Kirika,_

_Por certo você deve estar me odiando agora. Não te culpo fiz por merecer isso. Eu deveria te escrito antes, ter dito antes como as coisas eram._

_Não tive coragem, não queria te preocupar, não queria te ferir_

_Mas vejo que fiz as três coisas não é?_

_Perdoe-me Kirika. Eu não queria que nada disso acontecesse. Eu não queria ficar longe de você..._

_As coisas ficarão diferentes agora. Eu estou numa missão a primeira de sete trabalhos que terei de fazer antes de voltar para casa e pode ser que demore um pouco._

_Não vou pedir para você me esperar por que afinal não firmamos nada uma com a outra, certo?Eu também não tenho ilusões de que o seu coração ficará eternamente livre. Você merece a felicidade mesmo que essa alegria não venha de mim. Lembro que disseste que era feliz por viver junto comigo._

_Eu era feliz também, muito feliz._

_Eu gostaria de poder voltar um dia. Cumpri a minha promessa de poder de dar a luz que você tanto procura. Enfrentar nossos medos,construir nossos sonhos _

_Dar o que você precisar._

_Espero fazer isso algum dia._

_Espero voltar para você. Voltar para nossa casa._

_Por isso espere por mim Kirika. Espere por mim. _

_Com Amor_

_Mirelle"

* * *

_

**Continua...**

_**O que irá acontecer?Kirika vai esperar por Mirelle?Será que a loira voltará?Elas conseguirão encontrar a luz que tanto procuram?Conseguiram revelar seus verdadeiros sentimentos?Muitas perguntas serão respondidas no próximo cap.!! **_

_**Depois de muito tempo, finalmente estamos de volta. Mais um cap. termina e Better Place chega aos seus momentos finais...Faltam mais 2 caps pela frente...Tentarei postá-los o mais breve possível...Obrigada por ler e até a próxima!**_


	7. Chapter 7

" _Vozes me dizem que eu deveria seguir em frente_

_Eu tentei continuar como se eu não te conhecesse_

_Eu orei para este coração não quebrar_

_Mas sem eu vou continuar_

_Incompleto"_

_

* * *

  
_

**BETTER PLACE**

Continuar não deveria ser difícil, o ser humano se adapta com a maior facilidade deveria dizer o mesmo a meu próprio respeito, contudo aconteceram tantas coisas em tão pouco tempo que ouso dizer que passei realmente a viver depois de ter deixado passar quase um terço da minha vida à parte de tudo até sobre como eu deveria me sentir a respeito das outras pessoas.

Sentir não fazia parte do jogo, todos nós já ouvimos a respeito do poder que tem certas emoções, eu achava isso a maior piada até sentir isso na dentro das minhas veias, me envenenando. Me dei conta tarde demais, meu eu tinha ido pelo ralo junto com meu orgulho.

Eu não posso dizer que as coisas poderiam ser diferentes mas a decisão dos meus pais tornou tudo tão mais difícil...Compreendo o sentimento de proteção embora ache irônico que eu tenha tomado o mesmo rumo que eles tentaram evitar e pagaram com a vida por esse pequeno sonho estúpido de achar que poderiam dar ao seu herdeiro um futuro mais digno. Quem é que deseja que o filho sejam um assassino sanguinário?

O lado bom desses serviços é o tempo que tenho para esclarecer certas coisas, ver que talvez fosse inevitável sei lá.

Três longos meses...Longe dela...Do meu algoz... Do meu salvador.

Fazer espionagens industriais, bélicas e farmacêuticas foi realmente algo que não era bem meu padrão de trabalho e mesmo depois desse tempo todo não cheguei nem na metade e isso é um verdadeiro inferno.

Será que ela ficará feliz em me ver de novo?Eu sei que ela voltou para Paris embora passe os finais de semana no solar. Ela vem sido vigiada para por mais pressão em mim embora esses bastardos afirmam o tempo todo que é procedimento de segurança para eles é claro,assim eles estam seguros de que terminarei todo acordo que foi feito entre eu e aquele desgraçado.

* * *

**VISÃO DO NARRADOR**

Mirelle estava perdida em seus pensamentos enquanto as belas ruas de Paris passavam pela janela do carro do Soldats.

- Senhora chegaremos no centro da cidade em cinco minutos.

- Já percebi não precisava me perturbar com isso –respondeu a loira com ar de poucos amigos- Conheço essa cidade muito bem.

- Recebi instruções de conduzir a senhora a seu apartamento- comentou o motorista

A francesa sentiu seu sangue congelar por dois motivos ela veria Kirika novamente e a outro o medo do motivo por detrás desse encontro antecipado

- Você poderia me dizer a razão?

- A informação que me passaram foi a de que seria bom a senhora descansar em sua residência já que a próxima missão será longa e eles acharam que seria bom para que o seu stress não prejudique o trabalho.

- O que isso um pouco de humanidade vindo dos filhos do demônio?

- A senhora tem feito um grande trabalho e ele fará a diferença no futuro

Mirelle nem percebeu nessa breve conversa que ela já havia chegado em frente ao seu antigo olhar para ele a francesa sentiu um terror inexplicável,uma vontade louca de Kirika novamente será o mais difícil de todos os seus trabalhos.

- Você não pode me levar para outro lugar?

- Recebi ordens de deixá-la aqui e de vir buscar amanhã as sete em ponto.

- Vou ter que passar quase um dia inteiro aqui?!- exclamou Mirelle

- Senhora a próxima missão não será nada fácil por que não aproveita esse dia para rever seus entes queridos?

- Muito interessante isso vindo de quem mandou matar todos eles.

- Eu só sou o motorista senhora.-respondeu o homem vagamente

Mirelle desceu do carro travando uma batalha contra seus próprios medos

- Desculpe Kirika mas ainda não posso...

A loira deu meia volta com a clara intenção de sair correndo dali o mais rápido possível mas seu corpo travou quando ela escutou aquela voz familiar

- Mireyu?

"_Agora ferrou tudo"_

_

* * *

_

**Nota do Autor:**

**Esse cap é curto,é mais um presente de natal a todos aqueles que me acompanharam...O cap foi curto mas ele é um prévia do capítulo final(honestamente não acredito que estou dizendo isso)Sim o ultimo ...Ele está quase pronto.e virá em breve...Um super natal e um ano novo maravilhoso.**


End file.
